It started In a Bar
by monstermunch46
Summary: A crossover of The first X-men film with Dark Angel. Alec runs into Logan in a bar, the attraction is there, but is there any trust shared between the two. When they're both hunted by people unknown will they band together or run on their own? Rating is subject to change.


Hey this is my first story on fanfiction, so let me know how I'm doing. I'm not one of those authors that demands reviews before I post, but please review to let me know what you think.

* * *

Alec's pov.

The bar was crowded, I hated walking into these places but I need the money, instinct said get the hell away, get somewhere safe, but logic demanded to be listened to and logic said we need food and gas money. Well who am I to argue with logic. Mission: case the joint.

I scanned the room taking notice of the patrons, where the doors were, where the windows were. Damn, there's no pool table, but I lit up inside when I saw the cage. Easy money. I smirked as I continued through to the bathroom, looks like I can make some money after all.

It was only when I was leaving that I noticed the big guy by the door was still there and only when I got past him into the bar that I realised about seven guys were watching me. "Shit", gotta move somewhere else, can't make a scene.

Too quick for a human to notice, he changed direction and moved past the cage and towards the bar. Fuck. What was that smell? It's full of musk and sweat. Alec glanced around but he couldn't pinpoint what was making it. He was still being watched, he could feel it. Fuck. White's men? Manticore? Putting on a grin he bounded over to the barkeep , "What's up my man?" the bartender turned to me, looked me over once and said, "this ain't the kinda place you wanna be kid" before turning away. Perfect, I love it when they underestimate me.

"Oh yea? Why's that?" Alec grinned back, leaning more on the counter, "this is a rough place, pretty boy like you won't last long, looks like you've already been spotted" he motioned over to the gang of men standing by the door.

Alec glanced at them like he'd only just noticed them, bit his lip then glanced at the cage. Now that he was actually looking Alec noticed something off about one of the guys in there, turning back to the keep he asked "so I can't help but notice the cage?" The keep smiled like he was indulging a child's silly question, "pretty boy like you, once they get you in that cage they ain't letting you out boy. Especially that guy, son of a bitch's won every match today, lil thing like you, huh you wouldn't last a minute in there with him," pointing towards the winner so far. Following his finger, Alec turned and his eyes landed on a muscled body over six feet tall, maybe 6'2. He watched as he took hit after hit before knocking a bigger man out with one punch. Shit. Logic's back, telling me not to mess with this guy, he's gotta be transgenic, but there ain't a barcode, laser maybe? "Looks like you're right" I said turning back to the barkeep, "thanks for the chat, gotta blaze". Displace. Displace. Escape and evade.

I tried to make my escape quickly, screw not causing a scene, messing with a transgenic that size ain't good for my health. But fuck me, course, I gotta get past the cage to get out, I look up clashing eyes with that set of brown staring right at me. Fuck.

Logan's pov

Cage fights; such an easy way to make money. But fuck if they don't always go for the balls. As they drag yet another unconscious moron from the cage I finger the dog tag I've had since I can remember. Wolverine. Who am I? I'm dragged out of my thoughts when yet another idiot enters the cage; I let him get a few punches on me before taking him out with a couple of hits. Huh these idiots are getting bigger. The animal in me likes these fights, it's a chance to let loose and get some money in the process. I take a look at the crowd to check out the competition when I get a whiff of something sweet, it smells like chocolate and spice. I look around but I can't tell where it's come from and as soon as I smell it it's gone again. Then I'm back and focused to beat the shit outta the guy stopping me from finding that scent. I let him hit me a couple times, can't let myself feel bad about possibly putting him in a coma, before I take him out with one hit.

One more glance around, the bars pretty much empty now, looks like this was the last fight of the night. Perfect, time to leave. Walking out the cage I smell chocolate again and my eyes lock on the direction it's coming from, a pretty boy huh? I can see him freeze up as our eyes connect, I can smell him better now as I walk towards him, a cat? A little kitten huh.

I walk past him and he tenses up, his muscles ready for action at the first sign of attack. Lucky for him that's not what I'm in the mood for; a growl rips from my throat as I pass him on the way to the bar, gotta collect my winnings after all. If possible he tenses even more glancing at me before averting his eyes. That pleases me. Fuck, my animal's coming out, people are looking, its better if I get to the bar, get my money, then get the hell outta here.


End file.
